Abandonné
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Elle n'avait pas eu le droit de quitter le Paradis. Pas alors qu'elle avait auprès d'elle un frère qui l'aimait plus encore que sa propre existence.


**Abandonné**

Uriel ne savait plus exactement quand est-ce qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Anaël.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, ils avaient environ cinq ans – pour un observateur humain – tous les deux. A cette époque-là, Anaël ne lui avait pas semblé particulièrement belle, ni particulièrement charismatique.

Mais elle possédait comme une sorte d'aura. Quelque chose de spécial. Quelque chose qui la rendait _unique_.

Uriel aurait été bien en peine de dire quelle était l'origine de cette aura. Ce simple fait l'avait frustré au point qu'il avait décidé de ne pas lâcher Anaël avant de découvrir la source de sa spécificité.

Les années s'étaient écoulées. Uriel en avait beaucoup appris sur Anaël. Elle aimait les coquelicots ou plus simplement tout ce qui était rouge – la couleur de ses ailes. Elle adorait bavarder avec Rachel et Naomi. Elle détestait suivre des ordres qu'elle ne trouvait pas logiques. Elle espérait recevoir un jour la charge d'un nouveau-né.

Plus il en apprenait sur elle, moins il pouvait discerner ce qui la rendait si spéciale à ses yeux.

Et plus elle lui semblait sublime.

C'était peu de temps avant l'exclusion de Lucifer du Paradis qu'il avait compris ses sentiments à l'égard d'Anaël. Il passait simplement alors qu'elle parlait avec Hester et Inias. Hester avait dit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas entendu, mais Anaël avait éclaté de rire. Et alors qu'il entendait son rire résonner dans l'air, il avait su – qu'il l'aimait.

Le jour de la Chute avait été un jour de deuil pour les anges. Mais pour Uriel, il s'était agi du jour où Anaël s'était effondrée en larmes dans ses bras en apprenant la défection de l'Etoile du Matin. Il s'était agi du jour où il avait tenu son amour contre lui – pour la première et dernière fois.

Par la suite, le Paradis avait changé de visage. Un camp retranché au lieu d'un havre de paix. Uriel s'en moquait un peu, car il avait été placé dans la même unité qu'Anaël – avec ce naïf de Castiel, mais ça pouvait aller.

Il voulait juste être auprès d'elle. La regarder dormir pendant qu'il montait la garde. L'écouter discuter avec Castiel des étrangetés des humains. Lui transmettre les dernières nouvelles en provenance de chez eux. Il ne demandait rien de plus.

Mais au fil des siècles, Anaël avait progressivement perdu tout son entrain. Toute son insouciance rieuse. Toute sa détermination.

Pour la première fois de son existence, Uriel avait eu peur. Peur que son amour s'évanouisse devant ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas perdre l'être qui lui tenait lieu d'âme – l'être qui lui permettait de ressentir l'_amour _tant glorifié par Père.

Il était allé la trouver. Simplement pour lui dire qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Si elle se sentait mal, qu'elle aille voir Raphaël, quelqu'un qui sache quoi faire pour remédier à sa mélancolie. Mais qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Il ne supporterait pas de la perdre.

Elle avait ri légèrement et l'avait traité de _frère poule_.

Il ne voulait plus être seulement son frère. Il voulait qu'elle _sache_. Qu'elle _comprenne _à quel point elle lui était importante. Alors il avait connecté sa grâce à la sienne – et avait déversé dans son esprit à elle ses sentiments à lui.

Elle avait sursauté et avait rompu le contact. Puis elle l'avait considéré longuement, avec tristesse. Et elle avait juste dit :

« Je ne te mérite pas, Uriel. »

Le lendemain, le Paradis tout entier apprenait qu'Anaël avait arraché ses ailes et sa grâce. Personne n'avait compris la raison de son geste. Uriel encore moins que les autres.

Pourquoi son amour n'avait-il pas suffi à la détourner de son projet ? Comment avait-elle pu ainsi traiter ses sentiments envers elle par le mépris ?

Comment avait-elle pu l'abandonner ?

Vingt-quatre ans, ce n'est pas long lorsqu'on est un ange. Mais c'est bien assez long pour que l'amour devienne un fantôme de ce qu'il était auparavant et cède la place à la haine.

Elle n'avait pas eu le droit de mépriser ce qu'il ressentait. Elle n'avait pas eu le droit de lui briser le cœur. Elle n'avait pas eu le droit de préférer la compagnie d'un ramassis de macaques chauves à celle de son frère qui l'aimait plus que sa propre existence.

Elle n'en avait jamais eu le droit.

Lorsqu'Anaël – _Anna _– avait été retrouvée, Uriel savait qu'il la tuerait de sa propre main. Pas pour avoir trahi le Paradis. Mais pour l'avoir trahi _lui_.

Sauf qu'elle avait réussi à s'échapper. A récupérer sa grâce. Et elle avait échappé une deuxième fois à Uriel.

Il n'avait tout d'abord pas voulu écouter les mots trompeurs de Lucifer. Même s'il n'avait plus confiance en sa famille depuis longtemps. Même s'il ne croyait plus que Père se souciait encore d'eux. Mais le diable savait quel était son point faible.

_Si les humains disparaissent complètement, Anaël ne pourra plus se cacher parmi eux. Elle ne pourra plus te fuir. Avec le temps, elle finira bien par voir à quel point tu l'adores. Aide-moi, mon frère, et je te promets Anaël._

Il l'aimait toujours. Malgré sa trahison. Malgré sa déchéance. Elle avait toujours été la seule à ses yeux. L'unique à pouvoir lui faire éprouver l'_amour_ – l'unique à pouvoir lui donner un cœur et une âme.

Il aurait dû se douter qu'il n'atteindrait jamais ce rêve – les promesses du diable n'avaient été jamais été vouées à se réaliser. Mais au moins, il avait été autorisé à mourir de sa main à _elle_.

Toute son existence avait été orientée par son amour. Ce n'était que logique qu'il meure à cause de son amour.


End file.
